Pure Genius?
by Forgottem memories
Summary: Is it simply a touch of insanity that made our greatest thinkers great, or did we see but the greatest moments of intellect shining from their insanity? Well, whichever it is, it doesn't really matter to the less than stable, William Palmer.


Pure Genius?

Summary: Genius comes with its own set of problems, terrifying, violent problems.

Disclaimer: My name, not being Seinrich, means that I have no legal right to the fictional universe of Titan Maximum, and as such am not making a profit off of the story detailed below or herafter.

"Wasn't your brother supposed to visit today, Bill?" William Palmer, AKA "Bill" or "Billy" Palmer, younger brother to the (In)famous captain Palmer, leader of the Titan Force Five. The young adult, at the tender age of fifteen, sat across from one of his many classmates.

"And my parents yesterday." A one piece grey jumpsuit really wasn't so bad, really it wasn't. He had five pairs, two comfortable pairs of slippers. There were no socks here though, and you never really get used to cold feet.

"And how does that make you feel?" William dropped the Titan Maximum action figure and focused on his fellow institutionalized inmate.

"Am I supposed to care, or do jus- do you really want me to stab you?" The Shady Sides of Titan Maximum Security Institute for the Mentally Injured, Incompetent and Insane wasn't so bad... Okay, it really was. The food was bad, the company was bad, and that wasn't counting the wednesdays where they had joint exercise with the mentally incompetent, and it was always really freaking cold.

"...NURSE, PALMERS OFF HIS MEDS!" Willie was small and quick, and he almost made it over the table to his fellow inmates neck before he was tackled by a very big man in a white uniform.

"You little tattletale sonovabitch, I'm gonna-OW! Shit, what the hell happened to the painsafe needles?" Willie was unable to even rub his arm where he'd... what the hell was that?

Alright, the new anti-psychotics were just not the right mix. Either the whole world was shaking, or he was.

And then the wall was ripped off the side, and in the ensuing chaos the nurse stradling his back was torn off.

"On second sa- on second thought, this current mix of anti-psychotics is perfect. I have no idea if this is reality, or awesome hallucination." William picked up the hypodermic needle he'd been stabbed with not even a whole minute ago, and pulled back the plunger.

"Hey Bill, Billy, what are you doin' with that? Y'know we're not allowed to have anything sharp." William pushed the plunger a few times with his finger in front of the needle. No problem pushing out air, perfect.

"Billy?" William lunged at his fellow unnamed inmate and stabbed into his chest. Pushing down on the plunger, he ignored his victims screams.

"You see Nurse Green" Willie spoke to the crushed form of the Nurses corpse. "This is why you're not supposed to have hypodermic needles in here." A full needle of air straight into a persons heart was probably overkill. Although watching the little shit twitch and spasm was worth it... Now what was he...?

Ah, that'd be the anti-psychotics finally taking effect, probably. Huh, why was there a big hole in the wall, anyway? Willie leaned precariously out the gaping second story hole in the wall and stared at the giant robot terrorizing the city.

"I wonder where Palmer is?" He leaned down and hung onto the ledge of the wall. It wasn't that far a drop. "Umph. I bet'ya he's at the hangar, waitin' for me to see him off and wish him good luck." Willie turned his head to look at the little glowing blue bird on his shoulder. "Isn't that right, Wendel?"

The hallucination chirped a few times, which Willie took to mean yes.

* * *

With Wendel's help, finding the military base wasn't too hard. He just had to ask the little bird which direction he should go at every intersection. Now, actually getting in might be a little more difficult. He could hop the fence, maybe. The chain link didn't look all that sturdy. Maybe he could just walk right in, those security guards looked pretty nice.

"Who the heck are you?" Willie turned around and stared at a tall blonde woman.

"Well, what are you doing here?" She crossed her arms and started tapping her foot.

"I came by to see my brother, Palmer." Wendel started chirping, but William didn't turn his head to look at him. Wendel got irritated when people kept saying he wasn't real, but whenever Willy would try to convince them he was, they'd try to give him different meds. And he liked his current meds, they just made everything so... mellow.

"Fine, come on." Wendel was flying around the blonde woman's head, chirping madly. It was just so funny, watching the little bird go in such a big circle, although Willie was sure that had he understood whatever Wendel was saying it would be very, very mean and naughty.

"Ma'am!" Willie blinked a few times and stared at the security guards who were saluting, and being saluted by, the blonde woman.

"At ease men." Wow, they must have spent a lot of money training these guys. Willie wondered if they knew how to beg, or sit on command. Ooh! Maybe he could point at somebody and yell 'Sic 'em!" and watch the guards start attacking.

"I need a visitors pass for the boy. He's Palmers brother, or something." Now why did the pretty blonde lady look sick and angry?

"Hi, I'm Willie, and this is Wendel!" He closed his left hand and held it up, as if he were holding a bird on his wrist. Which to him he was, although to everyone else he was just holding up, and naming, his left hand. The guard to the left side of the gate started laughing.

"Oh yeah, that's Palmer's brother all right, same sense of humor and everything." The guard grabbed his left hand, shaking off poor Wendel, and stamped a little ink circle on the back of his hand.

She was looking more relieved now, after they were past the guards. Willie couldn't guess why. If he hadn't had Wendel there chirping angrily into his ear, then that would have been a very uncomfortable silence as she lead him to the Titan Maximum hangar.

"-GOD!" That voice, could it be? Willie jumped into a sprint, running towards the voice. There in the leather jacket, it was!

"BIG BRO!" A four-foot eleven, one-hundred and fifteen pounds even projectile launched itself at the much bigger, much heavier target. A flying glomp, for few other words can adequately describe the sound of one body slamming into another at high speeds, and then subsequently the ground.

"AHH!" The blonde was left staring as Palmer screamed like a little girl and tried to pry his very much so littler brother off of himself. Somehow, and this is the part that really had the blonde confused, he was failing.

"I missed you so much big brother, and you were supposed to visit today, I was scared that something had happened to you and mom and dad and they did- and they didn't visit yesterday like they were supposed to and there's this great big robot thing and-" The disturbing ball of energy Willie had become paused for just a moment to take a breath got distracted by staring at Wendel as he landed on his brothers shoulder and started pecking at his cheek.

The distraction was what Palmer needed to pry his younger brother off of him. Holding the hyperactive boy back by his forehead he managed to make note of a few things. One, his eyes were slightly glassy. Two, he had this big, stupid grin on his face. And three, he was focusing on something over Palmer's shoulder which, after a quick look, showed there was only more cement wall behind him.

"How the fuck did you get out of the institute?" Palmer did not need this today, just like he hadn't needed it last week. One, he was sober, two, Gibbs had gone and committed treason, and three, and this was the important one, he was sober. This was just not a good mix to be dealing with his hopped-up little bro.

"I climbed out the wall to-"

"Wait, institute? You're little brother got here from the institute?" Jodie sounded really unhappy, and for a genuinely good reason this time. While there were many institutes on Titan, only one was both in walking distance, and had a gray uniform.

"Fine, Willie meet Jodie, Jodie, meet my severely unstable younger brother." The impact would likely have been so much more severe if Willie was doing something other than burrowing his head into his older brother's stomach.

"And Willie, what medications are you on right now." The boy leaned back away from his older brother and looked around the hanger. His eyes focused on the monkey.

"Go on, tell him." Willie blinked slowly. The monkey. Talked.

"Nurse Green stuck me in the arm right here." He held out his arm and pointed to a tiny red hole. "With a green needle, so I think they injectio- they injected me with Trippenballs."

"Now here comes the funk." How did they teach the monkey to talk? And why did he have a boombox?

"Alright, I guess that's not so bad. At least that stuff doesn't leave a fucking- where the hells that horrible music coming from?" Oh, well, that explains that, but who the hell was the black haired lady that's… Sauntering, yes, that's the word.

"A bit too much, you think?" There's the talking monkey again. William nodded, and he turned off the boombox.

A closer look at the woman- Sasha, William vaguely remembered Palmer talking about some babe named Sasha, and he came to one conclusion.

"Clap on." Willie enunciated each word slowly while clapping twice. Then he broke down in a fit of giggles as she glared at him.

"I'm gonna kill that little -BEEP- -BEEP- -BEEPING- -BEEP- and" This could go on for a while folks, we'll get back to her eventually.

"Y'know, Jodie, as funny as all this is, it doesn't fix our ships." Strange, if Palmer thought it was funny, why wasn't he laughing?

"Yeah, and if our ships aren't fixed-

"Ooh, oohoohoohooh I can do it!" Why'd everyone go silent when Willie said that?

"Can you, really?" Alright, Willie was really starting to dislike the monkey. It had really poor taste in music and absolutely no faith in him.

"Well, you are certified, I guess. You get to work on that while I go-" Palmer seemed really short, and frustrated. Maybe it was just the giant lava monster situation, but somehow Willie doubted it. He stank of cheap perfume and alcohol, but not sex.

"Um, Palmer" A nervous giggle escaped Jodie. "Can I talk with you for a second, over here?" They walked only a few steps to the side, not even really out of hearing range.

"Listen, Jodie, can this wait? We've kind of got a giant freakin' robot trying to destroy the town." The blonde tapped her fingers together and giggled quietly.

"No, Palmer, this can't wait." She waved back at a grease-stained Willie and lead both Palmer and Sasha aside to a quiet corner.

"I don't feel comfortable letting an institutionalized kid work on our ships."

"Well, Jodie, do you know anyone else with a robotics engineering degree-" Palmer started.

"From DeVry!" Willie yelled from somewhere underneath of a ship.

"-from DeVry." Palmer conceded. "Who's willing to work on our ships, for free."

"The man raises a point, bitch."

"What did you call me?"

"Jodie." The blonde glared at the raven haired woman, could her glare have set her aflame, it would've.

"Waitwaitwait, hold-up. Who the HELL said I was doing this shit for free?" With the squeaking of a bad wheel, Willie rolled himself out from underneath the green ship, adjusted his glasses, and stood up. His demeanor had pulled an almost complete inversion, hunched slightly and drawn in on himself, the air arround him held the warning aura of a wounded animal, as compared to the goofy, affectionate young man he'd been earlier.

"When this is over, we're going to have a balcony party. Palmer can get the balcony cocaine, and I guess you're the balcony hooker." The sharkish grin offset the perversion of the leer he'd fixed Sasha with. The glare she returned him was almost amateurish in comparison.

"Palmer?"

"Uh-huh?"

"I'm going to neuter your brother, and then I'm going to RIP OUT HIS EYES AND STUFF HIS TESTICLES IN HIS EYESOCKETS AND-"

"I wouldn't suggest that." Palmer prematurely ended her tirade. "Because he will kill you."

Sasha gave him a bemused look, glanced down at the grease stained teenager, and looked back.

"I'm not kidding, his meds have worn off and I know he has something up his sleeve, or down his pants, or in his pocket." There was a loud squeak and the trio turned around to see Willie's feet poking out from under the ship.

"That's kind of what I'm talking about, Palmer." Jodie spoke up, glancing back and forth from Willie's outlying feet and Palmer's face.

"The ships'll all be done in about half an hour." Everyone jumped, Willie's voice had sounded from directly behind Jodie. They all jumped and whirled around, to find noone.

"Why don't you all go get something to eat, maybe turn on the news and watch the giant robot rampage?" They all whirled around again, this time to look behind Sasha, and again there was nothing to be seen but Palmers now-working ship. Palmer himself froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder and his brother leaned against him.

"Though I have to get the name of your commander. Someone's been scrounging the ships for parts, and that's simply... unforgiveable." Now both of the ladies were the ones to turn around and look at the brothers. Side by side, the contrast could not have been greater. One strong, tall, and full of confidence. The other was short, withdrawn, and carried about himself an almost alien wisdom.

Compared against the picture of his brother, Willie was just really freakin' creepie.

"That's, uh, that's great Willie. We'll be back then, so, uh, bye?" Grabbing both of the girls shoulders, Palmer walked a straight line out of the hangar, ignorant of the sharks smile on his brothers face as he waved at their backs.

* * *

Jodie flicked a few switched in her cockpit, oddly comforted by the dull hum of the screens powering up. With another flick she opened up the communications line between herself and Palmer.

"Do we have any assurances that the ships won't just explode?" She'd been harping on about trusting a person who was clearly unstable for the last forty-five minutes.

"Jodie, first of all, shut up. Second, I'd trust Willie with my blender, not my life." With that, the screen turned black.

Flying in formation, the three ships attacked the giant lava robot, to no effect.

"Hot damn do you guys suck." Willie's face appeared on the comm. screens, and regardless of the buttons she pushed, Sasha couldn't make it go away.

"Me and the monkey-" Here Jodie apparantly felt the need to interrupt him.

"Leon." Willie glared through the screen for about a second.

"Fuck you. We're coming in on your six." The comm. link shut off, and, although nobody really agreed with the unstable teen piloting the leg of Titan Maximum, all of them prepared to fuse to giant robot.

While the ships were going through the extended process the comm. links all reopened to, again, show Willie's face.

"None of the weapons work, just thought I'd give you a heads up." This time the links were all shut down before anyone could respond to the statement. Jodie opened the group channel.

"Alright, that limits our options. What's the plan, Palmer?"

"We're gonna punch the FUCK out of it!"

And they proceeded to do so. Upon a knockout blow that litterally tore the opposing robots head off the three adults began cheering for themselves. And then they recieved a transmission from a man with one eye.

"Oh, Palmer, good job on-" Gibston 'Gibbs' Giberstein was interrupted by Willie's high-pitched and drawn out cackle.

"You can't kill me little girl, I see you, I SEE YOU! I SEE! HAHAHA-!" Palmer quickly pressed the mute button for his brother's ship, but that did nothing for stopping the group transmission from seeing him laugh and poke at the screen.

"You're really scraping the bottom of the barrel with me gone, aren't you Palmer?" Whatever response Palmer could have given was silenced when Gibbs pressed a button, using his middle finger for emphasis, and a massive explosion destroyed the headless robot, eight city blocks, and rendered the Titan silent.

AN/ I don't have any intentions of continuing this story at the moment. Simply put, I don't have cable, and as such I have very limited access to information concerning Titan Maximum. The internet's a grand resource, but there's nothing as inspiring as watching the actual episodes.


End file.
